worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar
~Appearance~ Sandy blond hair cut at his ears. Sky also has bright green eyes and nicely tanned skin. He has about an average height build for his age, though he's leaning on the tall side, thus his height about 5'7". He is more muscular in his legs than in his arms. Normally, Sky will wear jean pants and a long sleeved navy blue shirt, and always a pair of strange socks and sometimes unique shoes. His accessories vary, but must often he wears fairy wings or those hates with the little spinny thing on top. However, Sky much rather prefers to wear suits and ties. He has several of these, but he only wears those when he's not in public. ~Personality~ Insane on the outside, smart and persuasive on the inside. Because of a curse, anything that he says won't ever make sence. He's actually rather intelligent, despite what his first impression might be. He much rather prefers telepathy as it's a loophole to his curse. Sky is rather persuasive and a fantastic debater. He dresses like a mad man to keep the charade up that he is mad, when in reality he isn't. If it's one thing he loves to do, it's messing with people's heads. That, and gardening, so he helps Rune tend to her garden. Sky tends to push limits and sometimes makes things over-dramatic, but he can be quite sweet and caring. As a friend, he is actually quite respectful, so long as he thinks he's getting the attention he wants. Big WiP ~Backstory~ Silverskies, after having Skylar, gave him to his father and tried to visit him yearly. However, she forgot about him and thus stopped making visits when Sky was about five. He has vague memories of her. Around age 20 or so, Sky angered a wizard by trespassing on his land after being repetitively being told to stay off. Despite his best persuading, he couldn't get the wizard to let him off the hook without a curse. The curse made it so that whatever Sky said wouldn't make sence. One day, Sky met Rune who, after some very long written conversations, agreed to give him telepathy so long as he help her for ten years. Once he has reached ten years, Rune will remove the curse fully. Whenever Sky goes out of Rune's domain, he dresses like a mad man to keep people believing that he is mad, just because it's a bit fun to watch people give him weird looks as he struts down the street with fairy wings. WiP ~Story~ WiP ~Powers~ Telepathy. He can only telepathically communicate with someone if he touches them before though. The same goes for reading someone's mind. {Ex, if he shakes hands with someone, then he his able to communicate telepathically with them.} He can also slightly manipulate wind, though he doesn't use this ability much. ~Trivia~ * If he could, he would get a job in the Modern Sect so he could get money, but he would only want to be payed in coins. He would then take those coins to the Medieval Sect and buy a bunch of stuff and confuse all the mortals wirh his coins * Loves waffles, especially if they have been put in a blender ** His favorite waffles are chocolate, chocolate chip, and then blue berry ~Character Relationships~ Rune: Rune is Skylar's employer at the moment. She what's the one who provided the loophole to his curse, so that's why he's so loyal to her. WiP Nartarus: Nartarus is Sky's boyfriend. WiP Silverskies: Skylar was surprised when his father, Lewis, told him that his mother was Silverskies. A while before that, however, Skylar considered her as a mother-like figure. As of recently, Skylar hasn't seen much of his mother or his siblings, but he hopes to be able to meet them again soon. WiP Samuel: WiP Kokumajutsu: When Alexander tried to kill Skylar for the second time, he gave Sky two options: either give Kokumajutsu information concerning Kenshin, Rune and Galaxian, or be killed. Skylar agreed to give information, so every night he would meet Kokumajutsu in the woods. He grew afraid of the illusionist, but with a little help from his boyfriend and Galaxian, he didn't need to see Kokumajutsu any longer. WiP Alexander: Skylar is actually afraid of Alexander. After all, Alexander has tried to kill him twice, and kidnapped him one time too. Sky has not seen Alexander as of recently, and he doesn't exactly mind that. WiP Lewis: Skylar doesn't see his father often, but he does write to him. He is very attached to his father, and would pretty much do whatever he says. WiP Axton: Axton and Skylar seem to be getting along just fine, and some could even say they're best friends. Skylar made Axton feel welcome in Rune's domain. Still WiP Rina: Rina? Just like a playmate for him. WiP Category:GGaD